Quelle journée pour Tezuka Kunimitsu
by Sakiruka
Summary: FEM!TEZUKA. One-shot. Tezuka Kunimitsu voulait seulement faire quelques emplettes, mais le destin semblait contre cela. Accidents, situations embarrassantes, lunettes, espionnage et autres... Tezuka aurait juste voulue passer une après-midi tranquille.


Voici un nouveau One-shot avec à nouveau un FEM!X. Je ne peux pas vraiment m'en passer. Il est plus simple pour moi d'écrire sur des filles que sur des garçons, même si pour ce One-shot je me suis donnée du mal. Tezuka étant le personnage le plus difficile à écrire, c'est lui qui se retrouve en fille ;)

 _Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Takeshi Konomi-sensei._

Bonne lecture !

 _Je m'excuse pour les fautes possibles et si vous trouvez certains personnages OOC, mais tout personnage est légèrement OOC si ce n'est pas son propre auteur qui l'écrit, non ? :3_

* * *

 **.Quelle journée pour Tezuka Kunimitsu (1)...**

* * *

 _ **FEM!TEZUKA**_

Résumé : _Tezuka Kunimitsu voulait seulement faire quelques emplettes, mais le destin semblait contre cela. Accidents, situations embarrassantes, lunettes, espionnage et autres... Tezuka aurait juste voulue passer une après-midi tranquille._

* * *

Tezuka sortit de chez elle, un sac au bras. Sa mère lui avait demandée d'aller lui chercher quelques produits au magasin et elle-même devait aller s'acheter de nouveaux grips pour sa raquette. Elle replaça correctement ses mèches de cheveux devant son front et marcha à un rythme constant.

Le soleil tapait fort, mais pas assez pour lui donner mal à la tête. Elle aimait particulièrement ce temps, bien qu'il soit sec et chaud. L'été n'était pourtant pas sa saison préférée. Rapidement, la brune arriva au centre-ville et ralentit sa marche, plus de monde l'entourant. Elle laissa ses yeux se poser sur ce que mettaient en exposition les boutiques bordant la rue et se détendit un peu plus.

Le tournoi National s'était terminé deux semaines auparavant. Son équipe avait gagnée et elle en était heureuse et très fière. Elle avait fait une promesse avec Oishi après tout, durant sa première année. Ils avaient réussis à arriver jusqu'en finale et à remporter le tournoi. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Ils avaient bien travaillés.

Cependant, Tezuka se sentit légèrement triste de savoir que la plupart des troisièmes, en passant au lycée, arrêteront le tennis. Oishi entrera dans une grande école pour pouvoir étudier la médecine et Kawamura reprendra le flambeau du restaurant de sushi de son père. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'avait prévu Fuji, Inui et Eiji, mais elle espérait qu'ils puissent continuer ce sport. Elle pensait aussi à Momoshiro et Kaidoh qui les rejoindront après avoir avoir veiller sur l'équipe de Seigaku durant un an. Et Echizen... Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire pour lui. Il savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire.

Pour sa part, elle était fixée. Depuis sa réhabilitation en Allemagne, un des entraîneurs, là-bas, lui avait fait une offre : Passée pro dans une de ses équipes et jouer pour l'Allemagne. Elle avait acceptée sa proposition, mais lui avait dit avoir encore des choses à faire au Japon. Maintenant que le tournoi National était terminé et qu'elle passait bientôt au lycée, elle devait choisir un nouvel objectif et elle était décidée. Pour l'instant seul sa famille et Oishi étaient au courant de ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Elle devrait prochainement mettre les autres au courant, c'était inévitable.

* * *

Passant devant l'hôpital principal de Tokyo, Tezuka décida de le regarder quelques instants. L'oncle d'Oishi travaillait ici et s'était aussi dans cet hôpital qu'elle avait apprit pour l'état de son épaule. Que de mauvais souvenirs.

-Tezuka ?

La brune se retourna entendant son nom prononcé par une voix mélodieuse. Elle croisa alors le regard bleuté du capitaine de Rikkaidai.

-Yukimura, le salua-t-elle dans un hochement de tête.

-Que fais-tu ici ? L'interrogea le bleu.

La jeune fille remarqua que le bleu désignait l'hôpital derrière lui. Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle venait pour ça.

-Je ne faisais que passer. J'ai quelques courses à faire. Et toi ?

-J'avais quelques examens à faire ici, lui apprit-il.

Les deux se fixèrent quelques secondes sans parler. Yukimura sourit doucement à la jeune fille avant de lui offre de se rendre dans un café tout près.

-J'espère que tu as le temps... ?

La brune jeta un coup d'œil à la montre accrochée à son poignet. L'après-midi ne faisait que commencer.

-Je ne suis pas pressée, répondit-elle simplement.

Souriant à nouveau, le garçon la guida alors jusqu'à un café. Ce dernier était installé dans une des ruelles qui étaient reliées à la voie principal. Tezuka s'étonna de ne pas le connaître, voyant le monde assis à la terrasse. Cet endroit devait être plutôt populaire.

-Il serait préférable de s'installer à l'intérieur. Je pense que tu n'apprécies pas trop le bruit, proposa Yukimura en poussant la porte d'entrée en bois.

Une clochette retentit, prévenant de l'arrivée des deux collégiens, et ceux-ci partirent s'asseoir à une table placée dans le fond du café, dans un coin isolé du reste. Un serveur vint leur apporter deux cartes, une pour chacun, et les invita à prendre leur temps.

Yukimura et Tezuka le remercièrent avant d'ouvrir le menu. Le doux rire du bleu s'éleva jusqu'aux oreilles de la brune qui fronça des sourcils, curieuse de savoir ce qui l'amusait.

-Qu'y a-t-il Yukimura ?

-Rien, c'est juste que c'est la première fois depuis un bout de temps que l'on se retrouve rien que tout les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Tezuka acquiesça lentement de la tête, se souvenant de la seule fois qu'ils s'étaient vus en dehors des tournois et des fêtes scolaires. Cela remontait à deux ans déjà.

Le serveur revint finalement vers eux, après quelques minutes, pour prendre leurs commandes.

-Je prendrais une limonade, déclara le bleu. Et toi ?

Il se retourna vers la brune qui regardait encore longuement la carte qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle finit par reposer la carte sur la table.

-Pour moi, un jus de fruit.

Le serveur acquiesça et reprit les deux menus avant de s'en aller, les laissant une nouvelle fois seuls.

-Comment va ton coude depuis le tournoi ?

Tezuka baissa son regard vers son bras gauche. Après le match, Oishi l'avait convaincu d'aller voir son oncle et ce dernier lui avait conseillé de poser un peu de glace, attendant que la rougeur et le gonflement s'apaisent. Le lendemain, seulement une légère gêne était présente. Et maintenant, dans ce café, elle n'avait plus mal du tout, mais elle devait tout de même faire attention. Elle ne devait pas baisser sa garde juste parce qu'elle ne ressentait plus de douleur.

-Tout va bien. Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur. Et pour Sanada ? Ses genoux ?

Les lèvres de Yukimura s'étirèrent pour former un nouveau sourire. Il posa son coude sur la table et sa tête sur sa main.

-Tout comme pour ton coude, les genoux de Genichirou ne lui font plus mal. Vous nous avez montrer un véritable match rempli de détermination, même s'il n'est pas totalement satisfait.

-Sanada ?

L'employé du magasin vint leur apporter leurs commandes, les coupant dans leur conversation. Yukimura ne répondit pas de suite à la brune, buvant un coup de sa boisson. Il reprit la parole ensuite.

-Je pense que c'est en partie de ma faute, même s'il ne viendra jamais à le dire. Mais bon, ne nous attardons pas sur le sujet. J'ai entendu dire qu'Echizen était parti pour l'US Open.

Tezuka lui lança un regard, surprise de le voir changer de sujet aussi rapidement. Cependant, elle ne viendrait pas à demander ce qu'il y avait d'autres. Si elle ne devait pas le savoir, autant ne pas insister.

-Oui, il est parti quelques jours après la finale. C'est une bonne occasion pour lui de progresser encore plus vers le sommet.

-Nous devrions en faire autant, pas vraie, rit Yukimura.

-Aah, confirma la brune dans un hochement de tête.

Un fin silence apparut à leur table. Il ne gêna en aucun cas les deux collégiens qui semblaient en pleine réflexion. Le bleu avait son regard fixé sur la jeune fille en face de lui alors que Tezuka regarda le verre qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Son attention fut soudainement attirée quand elle vit le bras de Yukimura s'avancé vers elle et sa main retirée ses lunettes de son visage. D'un coup, la vue de Tezuka se troubla et elle plaça rapidement ses deux mains sur la table, pour savoir se repérer. Elle ne se le serait jamais avouée elle-même, mais sa vue sans lunettes était assez déplorable.

-Yukimura, que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle confuse. Rends-moi mes lunettes.

-Attends, je voulais juste voir à quoi tu ressemblerais sans celles-ci. Tu sembles moins sévère et stricte. Tu devrais porter des lentilles de contact. Tu n'y as jamais pensé ? Souffla Yukimura, sa tête dans sa main et regardant d'un air amusé la brune devant lui.

Le bleu pouvait voir ses yeux essayés de le dévisager et ses mains tâtés imperceptiblement la table en bois. Un froncement de sourcils était visible sur son visage, montrant un début d'agacement. Allait-elle lui en vouloir ? Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Tezuka se leva alors de sa chaise et tendit sa main vers ses lunettes pour finalement cogner la table de ses hanches et renverser son jus. Le liquide se répandit sur le meuble pour finalement atteindre la tunique que portait la jeune fille qui se recula sous la surprise. Son pied buta contre sa chaise et elle tomba vers l'arrière. Heureusement, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, les bras puissants de Yukimura la rattrapèrent et il la stabilisa contre lui.

La brune eut le souffle coupé sur l'instant avant de regarder son habit, tâché du jus de fruit qu'elle avait commandée quelques minutes auparavant.

-C'était moins une, s'exclama Yukimura tenant toujours la capitaine de Seigaku.

Il sentit alors un regard sur lui pour voir celui noisette de la joueuse dans le sien. Elle semblait assez irritée. Le bleu retint un rire en plaçant le dos de sa main devant sa bouche. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Tezuka et Sanada se ressemblaient sur plusieurs points de caractère.

-Ta tunique est fichue, vit le capitaine de Rikkaidai.

-Il semblerait..., soupira la brune en ouvrant son sac à main.

Elle essaya de chercher un paquet de mouchoir dans celui-ci sans y parvenir. Elle n'arrivait qu'à discerner la forme floue des objets sans pouvoir les reconnaître.

-Yukimura, puis-je récupérer mes lunettes ?

Le bleu les lui rendit bien que retissant. Il aurait voulu la voir plus longtemps sans, mais il semblerait que cela la désavantageait plus qu'autre chose.

Un employé arriva pour nettoyer les dégâts, après avoir entendu le bruit qu'avait fait les deux jeunes, alors que Yukimura payait pour leurs boissons avant de tirer la brune à l'extérieur du café.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas rester habillée avec ça ? J'ai repéré un magasin de vêtements non loin d'ici.

Tezuka s'empêcha de soupirer et le laissa l'accompagner jusqu'à ce fameux magasin. Tant qu'en fin de journée elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage, Yukimura fut agréablement surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela lui aille si bien. Et pour dire, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait habillé dans ce genre de vêtements.

-Cette tenue te convient parfaitement, la complimenta-t-il.

Tezuka portait des chaussures à talons ouvertes sur le devant et une robe bleu surmontée d'un cardigan gris. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient détachés et reposaient sur son épaule droite. Le bleu hocha de la tête, content du résultat, avant de s'avancer vers elle et de lui retirer ses lunettes, une deuxième fois.

-Cela semble encore mieux tes lunettes en moins. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais porter des lentilles. Ça ne te dérange pas de porter des verres ? La questionna-t-il.

-J'y suis habitué donc pas vraiment, répliqua-t-elle monotonement en lissant sa robe, un petit froncement de sourcil sur son visage.

Le garçon la fixa, interrogateur.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? S'enquit-il de lui demander.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Ces vêtements ne font pas vraiment partis de ceux que je porte habituellement, le contredit-elle. Cependant, j'aime la couleur de la robe.

Yukimura sourit d'un sourire dont lui seul détenait le secret avant de ramasser leurs affaires

-Allons payer cela. Je te l'offre, s'exprima-t-il en montrant la tenue qu'elle portait.

-Non, je vais la payer moi-même.

-J'insiste.

Yukimura dit à la jeune fille de l'attendre à la caisse le temps qu'il ramène le numéro qu'avait empruntée Tezuka à l'entrée des cabines. Mais elle le stoppa en reprenant ses affaires et la plaque. Elle n'allait pas le laisser faire.

-J'apprécie le geste, mais je ne te laisserai pas payer pour moi. C'est de ma faute si on en est arrivé là, même si je pense que tu n'aurais jamais dû prendre mes lunettes au départ, lâcha-t-elle. Et à nouveau, puis-je les reprendre ?

Yukimura fut amusé de sa déclaration, mais n'abandonna pas. De plus, il garda les lunettes qu'il avait dans sa main. Il aimait la taquiner. Il repensait aux moment où il taquinait aussi Sanada. Les deux avaient des points communs, mais Sanada rougissait plus vite que la brune. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'embarrasser.

Le bleu recula lentement en voyant que Tezuka tentait de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait.

-Juste pour aujourd'hui, reste sans tes lunettes.

-Non, refusa directement la jeune fille croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, légèrement agacée.

Tezuka soupira avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de Yukimura, levant sa main pour atteindre sa paire de lunettes dans celle du garçon.

Mais comme qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher avec de telles chaussures, la brune trébucha maladroitement et tira le bleu vers le bas, ce dernier essayant de la retenir. Yukimura chuta au sol, Tezuka sur lui.

Le bleu eut le souffle coupé un instant avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux pour voir le plafond blanc du magasin. Il remarqua ainsi qu'ils étaient tout les deux tombés dans une des cabines d'essayages. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser un peu, mais sentit un poids sur sa poitrine et le reste de son corps. En baissant la tête, le capitaine de Rikkaidai vit la chevelure brune de Tezuka et les mains de la jeune fille sur son torse tandis qu'elle relevait la tête dans sa direction, une petite grimace de douleur sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux bleus de Yukimura croisèrent ceux noisettes de Tezuka. Ils se fixèrent, quelques centimètres les séparant seulement.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Murmura le garçon ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des employés et des clients.

La brune acquiesça lentement, retirant ses mains du torse du capitaine de Rikkaidai pour les placer de part et autre de son corps, au sol.

-Je ne voulais pas, s'excusa la brune en essayant de se relever.

Cependant, les deux d'entre eux comprirent bien vite dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient lorsque la brune tenta de démêler ses jambes enchevêtrés avec celles de l'enfant de Dieu. Tezuka fit tout son possible pour retenir le sang qui affluait vers ses joues. A cause de sa maladresse, ils se retrouvaient dans une position embarrassante.

Pour sa part, Yukimura s'amusa de remarquer l'air gêné de la jeune fille. Même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher, rien ne lui échapper. Ce genre de chose faisait donc partie de ce qui la gênait. Il n'oublierait pas.

Subitement, il la vit détourner son regard vers sa droite puis sa gauche avant qu'elle ne se fige, un air sombre planant au-dessus d'elle et sur son visage.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? L'interrogea Yukimura en ne la voyant plus bouger.

Il tourna alors sa tête dans la même direction que celle de la brune pour voir les verres de cette dernière au sol. Brisées.

* * *

-Ainsi, tu resteras toute l'après-midi sans lunettes, tenta de plaisanter l'enfant de Dieu.

Tezuka marchait à côté de lui, ne le regardant même pas. Elle acquiesçait de temps à autre, mais ne levait jamais le regard dans sa direction, le focalisant plutôt sur ce qui lui faisait face. Yukimura la prenait même à plisser des yeux quelques fois. Sa vue était vraiment aussi mauvaise que ça ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais gardait tout de même un œil sur la brune. Il sentit alors quelque chose se tenir à sa veste, l'immobilisant. Le bleu tourna son regard vers la gauche pour voir Tezuka se maintenant à lui, suite à une bousculade. Il l'entendit soupirer et l'observa balayer quelques mèches de ses cheveux sur son front.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention, c'est déjà la troisième fois, lui fit remarquer le bleu.

-...J'ai baissée ma garde, déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

Yukimura tendit sa main vers la jeune fille qui finalement éleva son regard vers lui.

-Hm ?

-Prends ma main, ainsi tu ne risques pas de trébucher, ni de bousculer quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, riposta-t-elle indifférente à sa proposition avant de reprendre sa marche.

Mais le bleu la tira contre lui alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser le passage piéton au rouge. Tezuka le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension, n'ayant pas encore conscience de son inattention.

-Si je ne t'avais pas retenu, tu aurais eu un accident. Le feu est au rouge.

La brune leva son regard vers le feu de signalisation avant de plisser les yeux pour mieux voir. Effectivement, le feu était rouge.

-Excuse-moi.

Tezuka massa lentement ses tempes. Sans ses lunettes, elle n'était plus capable de se débrouiller seule. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Si cela continuait, elle ne rentrerait jamais vivante chez elle. A ses côtés, Yukimura comprit rapidement ce à quoi elle pensait.

-Laisse-moi t'accompagner jusque la fin de l'après-midi. Où dois-tu aller ?

-Je dois aller acheter du thé et passer dans un magasin de sport pour des grips pour ma raquette. Et toi, tu n'as rien d'autres à faire tant que tu es ici ?

-Hum, rien. J'étais seulement venu pour faire un examen médical, sourit le bleu.

Tezuka le regarda de biais, silencieuse. Elle prit la main que Yukimura lui tendait et traversa lorsque le feu fut vert.

-Ça ne te dérange pas de m'assister ?

-Non, je n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui à part cette visite à l'hôpital. Et puis, ça me change de mon quotidien, répondit-il joyeusement, souriant à la jeune fille.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la supérette du coin et avancèrent entre les rayons à la recherche de celui où était le thé. Alors que Yukimura guidait toujours Tezuka, tenant sa main dans la sienne, mettant la brune de dans un embarras certaine, une personne proche de cette dernière les vit.

-Tezuka-Buchou ? S'étonna Momoshiro en reconnaissant sa capitaine. Tiens, elle ne porte pas ses lunettes et... Yukimura-san ?!

Le deuxième année se cacha derrière un étalage, gardant son regard sur le duo.

-Que font-ils ensemble ? Se demanda-t-il intérieurement. Sont-ils... en rendez-vous ?!

Il rit moqueusement en suivant discrètement les deux capitaines. Il sortit son téléphone et appela Eiji, ainsi que Fuji. Inui, Oishi et Kawamura y passèrent aussi. Momoshiro, ne connaissant pas le numéro de Kaidoh, ne l'appela pas. De toute façon, même s'il l'avait, il ne l'aurait pas prévenu.

Eiji fut le premier à le rejoindre, à la sortie du magasin.

-Tezuka est sur un rendez-vous avec le capitaine de Rikkaidai, s'exclama, excité, le roux.

-Eiji-sempai, un peu de calme, ils risquent de nous repérer, le fit taire le deuxième année.

-Qui as-tu appelé ? L'interrogea l'acrobate, caché derrière un arbre avec Momoshiro.

-Inui-sempai et Oishi-sempai arrivent, bien que j'ai un peu modifié la vérité pour notre vice-capitaine, grimaça-t-il.

-Et Fuji ?

-Il ne répondait pas. Il rate quelque chose.

-Attends, réessayons, proposa le roux. Je suis sûr que ça l'intéressera de savoir ça.

Ce dernier sortit son mobile et composa le numéro du tensai de Seigaku. Il dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de le joindre.

-Fujiko, urgence !

- _Eiji, qu'y a-t-il ? J'ai vu que tu avais essayé de me joindre plusieurs fois._

 _-_ Tezuka est sur un rendez-vous avec le capitaine de Rikkaidai, Yukimura, l'informa-t-il rapidement.

-...

L'acrobate cligna des yeux en voyant que le brun lui avait raccroché au nez.

-Alors ?

-Fuji a raccroché...

-Si je m'y attendais, déclara un voix dans leur dos.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face à Fuji, souriant d'une manière dont il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Et comment avait-il pu savoir où ils se trouvaient ? Tout comme la rapidité avec laquelle il les avait rejoint...Terrifiant...

-Fu-Fuji-sempai..., balbutia Momoshiro.

-Nous ne devrions pas les perdre de vue, dit-il en avançant lentement derrière le « couple ».

Eiji et Momoshiro déglutirent difficilement. Fuji leur faisait peur, plus que d'habitude.

L'acrobate garda son mobile en main, pour informer de leur position ceux qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Finalement, Oishi arriva, l'air inquiet.

-Comment ça Tezuka était à l'hôpital avec Yukimura de Rikkaidai ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Très bien même, répliqua son partenaire de double. Nous la suivons elle et Yukimura sur leur rendez-vous.

-...Rendez-vous ? Répéta le vice-capitaine, confus.

-Tu t'es fait avoir Oishi, rit Fuji au visage de son coéquipier.

Inui et Kawamura les rejoignirent ensuite et tous avancèrent prudemment derrière le duo de capitaines. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas se faire prendre en train de les espionner, surtout par Tezuka. Elle était effrayante lorsque qu'ils s'impliquaient dans sa vie privée sans son autorisation et encore plus sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience.

-Nous ne devrions pas les espionner sur leur rendez-vous. On devrait les laisser seuls, commença timidement Kawamura.

Cependant, personne ne sembla l'écouter alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer discrètement à la suite de leur capitaine et de Yukimura.

-Vous avez vu ça, ils se tiennent la main, murmura Momoshiro.

-Et Tezuka ne porte pas ses lunettes, déclara Eiji ébahi. D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que je la vois sans.

-Pourtant, elle m'avait dit avoir une très mauvaise vue sans, lâcha Oishi perplexe.

-Ce sont de très bonnes données, marmonna Inui, son carnet à la main.

-Saa, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? S'interrogea Fuji, bien qu'il n'ait pas très envie de le savoir lui-même.

Il regarda fixement sa capitaine aux côtés du bleu. Il était rare de la voir guider ainsi par une autre personne. Lui qui la connaissait indépendante et débrouillarde, il en était assez surpris. De plus, il n'en revenait pas de voir qu'elle portait de tels habits. Jamais une fois, il ne l'avait vu avec une robe et portant des talons. C'était une première... Était-elle vraiment sur un rendez-vous ? Il espérait que ce ne soit qu'un malentendu, mais voyant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il y avait peu de chance...

-On entend rien d'ici, rouspéta le roux, des feuilles coincés dans ses cheveux.

De leur côté, Yukimura et Tezuka, après avoir quitter la supérette, marchaient vers le magasin de sport plus loin dans la ville. Le bleu offrit à la jeune fille d'aller leur acheter quelque chose à manger en voyant plusieurs stands de nourritures à quelques mètres d'eux.

Tezuka accepta, se sentant soudainement affamée, et commença à accompagner le bleu jusqu'à un des stands avant qu'il ne la stoppe.

-Attends moi ici, lui demanda-t-il bien que n'attendant pas sa réponse.

La brune voulut l'arrêter, mais il était déjà loin d'elle. Elle soupira et patienta jusqu'à son retour. Elle distingua un banc derrière elle et décida d'aller s'y asseoir, attendant le retour du garçon. La brune s'y avança prudemment et serra son sac dans sa main. Elle se sentait vraiment sans défense sans ses lunettes. Elle aurait dû penser à prendre sa deuxième paire avec elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensée en partant de la maison ? Elle n'avait pas été prudente.

La tirant de ses pensées, une ombre la surplomba. Elle se releva, pensant apercevoir le bleu des yeux et des cheveux de Yukimura, mais rencontra une toute autre personne. Ou plutôt deux.

-Dis-nous es-tu toute seule ? On se demandait si tu voulais venir boire un verre avec nous.

La jeune fille retint un soupir d'exaspération. Vraiment, aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour.

-J'attends quelqu'un, leur répondit-elle stoïquement. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Alors qu'elle pensait débarrasser des deux gêneurs, un des deux l'attrapa par le coude. Il la força à s'avancer en avant, appuyant sur son bras. Tezuka fronça ses sourcils au geste. Que faisait-il ?

-Allons, viens avec nous, tu vas t'amuser. Oublie la personne que tu attends, la força-t-il.

La jeune fille essaya de se défaire de l'emprise, mais le garçon en face d'elle ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Son coeur battait un peu plus vite que d'habitude et sa gorge se fit sèche. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle était seule face à deux personnes qui pouvaient facilement la maîtriser.

Spectateur de la scène, l'équipe de Seigaku se figea.

-Nous devons faire quelque chose, déclara Eiji.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Yukimura-san parte à ce moment, grogna Momoshiro.

-Tezuka..., s'inquiéta Oishi.

Fuji ouvrit ses yeux bleus, regardant attentivement la scène qui se passait devant lui. Il serra ses mains en poings, se préparant à tout moment à agir.

Mais alors que l'équipe s'apprêtait à sortir de leur cachette, Yukimura revint et tira Tezuka vers lui.

-Que faîtes-vous à ma petite-amie ? Demanda-t-il sombrement, mais gardant un sourire sur son visage. Un mauvais sourire.

Les deux garçons eurent des sueurs dans le dos en sentant l'aura sombre entourant le bleu. Ils rirent sans joie en disant qu'ils avaient prit la brune pour un proche et détalèrent sans plus tardé.

Tezuka, pour son cas, sentit ses joues lui chauffées en répétant dans sa tête ce que venait de dire le bleu surtout depuis que la main de Yukimura s'était posé sur sa taille.

-Tout va bien, Tezuka ? Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule, soupira-t-il.

La brune se recula et prit une grande respiration, essayant de reprendre un air normale. Elle se rassit sur le banc, le bleu l'imitant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. Ce n'est rien.

-Bien sûr que si c'est quelque chose, la contra immédiatement le bleu. Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent légèrement à l'attitude du garçon face à elle. Elle soupira en serrant inconsciemment son coude contre elle, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'attention du joueur de Rikkaidai.

-Ton coude te fait mal ?

Tezuka défit son emprise de son bras à cette phrase.

-Non, répondit-elle fermement.

Avant que le bleu ne puisse rajouter autre chose, Tezuka se leva du banc.

-Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, le magasin n'est plus très loin, s'expliqua-t-elle

Cependant, Yukimura ne bougea pas, tenant toujours un paquet de nourriture dans ses mains. Il le regarda avant de fixer la brune.

-Mais nous n'avons pas encore manger, l'arrêta-t-il.

-Hum ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui alors qu'il montrait le paquet de nourriture qu'il avait acheté précédemment.

-Mangeons ça rapidement et dirigeons-nous ensuite vers le magasin, proposa le bleu.

Tezuka n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il avait prit la peine d'acheter de quoi se restaurer et elle n'aimait pas le gaspillage. Ils rejoindront la boutique après avoir terminer donc.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur chemin, Tezuka sentit comme si on l'espionnait. Elle tourna légèrement sa tête vers sa gauche, discernant quelques buissons et arbres. Elle pouvait les voir bouger, perdant quelques feuilles, mais mit cela sur la faute du doux vent qui soufflait, avant de retourner sa tête droit devant elle. Mais tout de même, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qui lui piquait le dos.

Yukimura, semblant remarquer son trouble, s'arrêta et se pencha vers elle.

-Que se passe-t-il Tezuka ?

-...Tu ne te sens pas observer ? Lui demanda-t-elle lentement.

-Observer ?

Le bleu releva sa tête et regarda les alentours. Un regard bleu perçant croisa le sien. Ce regard semblait les fixer et il n'omit pas non plus les cinq autres qu'il sentait. _N'est-ce pas les habitués de Seigaku ?_ Il sourit en reprenant sa position de départ.

-Ce sont probablement des passants qui ne peuvent pas te lâcher du regard, répondit Yukimura prenant par surprise la brune.

Cette dernière détourna son regard, cachant un faible rougissement sur ses joues. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir le cacher. Yukimura rit à cela avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route. Cependant, le regard bleu perçant qu'il avait aperçu restait dans sa tête. Fuji semblait lui en vouloir et il savait pourquoi. Le bleu ne s'attendait pas à ce que le tensai soit aussi jaloux. _Amusons-nous un peu plus dans ce cas,_ pensa-t-il.

Resserrant sa prise sur la main de Tezuka, il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux bruns, frôlant de ses doigts le visage de la capitaine de Seigaku.

-Yukimura, que fais-tu ? Se figea comme une pierre Tezuka.

-Tu avais une feuille coincée dans tes cheveux, je voulais juste te l'enlever, déclara-t-il.

-Aah, merci.

Non loin, Yukimura sentit une aura sombre se former ainsi que quelques murmures de surprises mélangés à la peur.

Fuji plissa ses yeux de l'endroit où il se trouvait, serrant ses mains en poings. Eiji et les autres sursautèrent en voyant le visage énervé du tensai alors qu'ils s'éloignaient prudemment de lui.

-Comme ça, tu veux jouer, Yukimura, susurra le brun. Je ne l'oublierai pas d'aussi tôt.

A plusieurs mètres de lui, Eiji s'appuyait contre son partenaire de double, tremblant.

-Fuji à l'air vraiment en colère, chuchota-t-il.

-C'est pas bon ça, vraiment pas bon, ajouta Momoshiro.

Les lunettes d'Inui brillèrent soudainement d'une lumière de découverte alors qu'il ouvrait précipitamment son carnet sous le regard inquiet de Kawamura.

-Inui...

-Je n'aurai jamais assez de données sur notre tensai, murmura-t-il en regardant distraitement le « couple » qu'ils suivaient.

Il avait des doutes depuis un moment et ils semblaient s'avérés justes avec ce qu'il pouvait observer. Il avait bien fait de venir.

Yukimura, de son côté, sourit largement, amusé de ce qu'il se passait. Il redirigea son regard sur le chemin et observa alors le musée devant lequel ils allaient passés. Le bleu pouvait voir une grande affiche sur le devant du bâtiment : _Exposition sur les plantes carnivores et toxiques._

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une exposition sur les plantes carnivores et toxiques, ici, à Tokyo, commença Yukimura sur un ton intéressé.

S'il l'avait su plutôt peut-être aurait-il pu prévoir d'aller la visiter, ses vacances étant déjà arrangés avec sa famille et le club.

La brune tourna son visage vers lui, réfléchissant quelques instants.

-Je l'ai lue dans le journal, il y a plusieurs jours. C'est la plus grande du Japon. Elle se termine le mois prochain, l'informa-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ?

-Et bien, j'aime beaucoup les plantes même si ce genre là ne fait pas partie de mes préférences. Mais il est toujours bien d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elles, qu'importe le genre, déclara gaiement le capitaine de Rikkaidai.

Les lèvres de Tezuka s'étirèrent faiblement vers le haut en voyant l'engouement du garçon qui l'accompagnait.

-Les plantes semblent te tenir à cœur. Autant que le tennis ?

La brune regretta de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait essayée de plaisanter, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Elle pria pour qu'il ne comprenne pas.

Mais, contre toute attente, Yukimura lâcha un petit rire, ses yeux se plissant sous l'effet.

-Pour tout te dire, lorsque le tennis n'était plus là pour moi, ce sont les plantes qui m'ont en quelque sorte réconfortés. Lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital, la plupart du temps coincé sur une chaise roulante, et que j'en avais la force, je me dirigeais sur le toit. Il y avait un petit jardin de fleurs et cela m'avait instantanément rappelé celles que j'avais chez moi et dont je m'occupais lorsque je ne jouais pas au tennis.

La jeune fille l'écoutait patiemment et le regardait du coin de l'œil, attentivement. Yukimura en parlait avec tellement de douceur qu'elle ne pouvait que se laisser bercer par sa voix. Il semblait vraiment heureux d'en parler.

-Je peux dire qu'elles ont autant leur place que le tennis, répondit-il jovial.

Tezuka lança un regard au musée un peu floutée dans ses yeux.

-Yukimura-kun ?

Yukimura se retourna en entendant son nom. Tezuka l'imita, la scène légèrement familière pour elle.

-Tiens, Shiraishi, sourit-il. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? J'espère que tu t'es plu et que les plantes du toit de Rikkai ne t'ont pas déçus.

-Bien sûr que non, c'était même un plaisir, répondit Shiraishi de son accent du Kansai.

Celui-ci sembla d'ailleurs remarquer la présence de Tezuka.

-Hum, Tezuka ? Lâcha-t-il surpris.

Le capitaine de Shitenhouji vit ensuite que les deux personnes devant lui avaient les mains liés et que la brune était habillée d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas nié. Il sourit aux deux en s'excusant.

-Il semble que j'interromps votre rendez-vous.

-Notre rendez-vous ? Répéta le « couple ».

Ils regardèrent ensuite leurs mains et simultanément l'un rit alors que l'autre soupira.

-C'est une longue histoire, rit Yukimura. Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu à Tokyo ?

En voyant le musée derrière la Bible, il rajouta :

-Tu es venu pour l'exposition ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher, Yukimura-kun, blagua le garçon aux cheveux bruns argentés. _Ahhh... Ecstasy !_

Yukimura sourit, amusé, alors que la brune retint un nouveau soupir. Elle connaissait beaucoup trop de gens qui disaient des choses bizarres. Bien sûr, elle ne visait personne en particulier. Shiraishi se racla la gorge attirant l'attention du duo sur lui.

-Que diriez-vous de s'installer à un café, l'histoire que tu as mentionné me rend curieux, offrit-il en désignant un bistro pas trop loin.

En entendant cela, Tezuka eut vraiment cette impression de déjà vu. En espérant qu'ils ne rencontrent pas une autre personne qu'ils connaissent et que cela recommence.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, au lieu de s'asseoir à l'intérieur, les trois collégiens s'assirent à l'extérieur, sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Tezuka apprécia un peu plus ce lieu qui n'était pas aussi bondait que celui où Yukimura l'avait emmené. Au moins, là, ils pouvaient s'installer à l'extérieur sans être encadrer de toute part par d'autres personnes.

A la demande de Shiraishi, Yukimura lui raconta le comment du pourquoi lui et Tezuka avaient finis par ressembler à un couple, comme leur avait fait remarqué la Bible.

-Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à ton sujet, c'était donc tes lunettes, déclara Shiraishi. Je me disais bien. Et sans elles, tu ne vois rien.

-Je peux voir, c'est juste que je ne peux que discerner de manière flou la forme des objets et des personnes m'entourant, le corrigea-t-elle.

-Ton expression semble se radoucir sans, rajouta-t-il.

-Il paraît, répliqua-t-elle d'une manière neutre.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard. Sa personnalité, elle, ne changeait pas d'un pouce. Même si Yukimura savait qu'elle pouvait sourire et rougir de quelque manière qui soit, le joueur de Shitenhouji, lui, ne connaissait pas Tezuka depuis aussi longtemps que le bleu.

-Tu devrais décompresser un peu, lui conseilla Shiraishi. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton visage de toujours froncer les sourcils, tu pourrais en avoir des maux de tête ou des douleurs à la nuque.

La brune, au commentaire, fronça plus profondément ses sourcils. Que venait-il de dire ? Des maux de tête, des douleurs à la nuque ? Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et détendit les traits de son visage, expirant lentement.

-Je ne savais pas que cela causait des maux de tête, je ferais plus attention, s'exprima la brune.

-Il est vrai que la plupart du temps, c'en est la cause. Mais je pense surtout que c'est dû à l'hyperactivité de ton équipe, non ? Rit Shiraishi.

-Il est sûr que notre travail n'est pas de tout repos, confirma Yukimura.

-Aah, admit la brune.

Proche d'eux, mais à une distance respectable, les habitués de l'équipe de Seigaku observaient toujours attentivement les faits et gestes de leur capitaine.

-Un rendez-vous à trois ? Lâcha Momoshiro, ahuri.

-Je ne pense pas que..., voulut dire Kawamura avant de se faire couper par l'acrobate.

-Tezuka nous cache beaucoup trop de choses. Elle avait en fait un rendez-vous avec deux de nos plus grands adversaires.

-Calme-toi Eiji, si tu fais trop de bruit on pourrait nous repérer, le calma la mère poule de Seigaku.

-Oishi a raison, on devrait être plus discret, renforça Fuji, d'une voix sombre, le regard fixé sur la table qu'occupait les trois.

Mais alors qu'ils disaient cela, les passants les observaient d'un mauvais œil ou d'un air surpris. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'ils pouvaient voir un groupe d'adolescents cachés derrière un tronc d'arbre.

-De ce que j'ai pu interprété, le lieu de rencontre pour Shiraishi était le musée... Mais toujours inconnu pour Yukimura, murmura Inui, plongé dans son carnet. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient son genre de garçon. Des informations que j'ai sur les deux, je peux en tirer que Tezuka penche plus pour les garçon qui aiment les plantes, qui sont puissants au tennis et capitaine de leur équipe.

Fuji tendit son oreille à cela. Il aimait les plantes, il était fort au tennis, il n'était pas capitaine, mais ça ne comptait pas trop. Mais il ne réfléchit pas trop à cela. Quelque fois les informations d'Inui s'avéraient être totalement fausses. Au pire des cas, il se débrouillerait à sa manière...

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Tezuka alors qu'elle se redressait sur sa chaise. Elle jeta des regards discrets autour d'elle, mais rien. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tezuka ?

-Hm ?

Elle se retourna vers les deux garçons qui la fixaient.

-Excusez-moi, je réfléchissais.

-Comme je le disais, reprit la Bible. Il y a une semaine de cela, Yukimura et moi avons décidés d'organiser un camp d'entraînements pour nos deux équipes. On se demandait si Seigaku se joindrait à la partie ?

-Pourtant, les tournois sont tous finis. Il n'y plus de raison pour que nous nous organisions des camps sauf si c'est pour préparer les premières et deuxièmes années.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en pensant, posant un doigt sur son menton, son pouce le soutenant par dessous.

-Pas de froncements, lui rappela Shiraishi.

-Oh...

Elle détendit à nouveau les traits de son visage en se souvenant de ce que cela pourrait produire.

-Pourquoi avoir décider de mettre en place un camp ?

-Je ne saurais comment le dire, mais je sens que ce n'est pas encore fini, expliqua le Bible.

-Pas encore...Fini ?

-Je suis du même avis que Shiraishi, tout comme leur coach. J'ai le pressentiment que quelque chose arrive.

La jeune fille observa ses mains sur la table. Devait-elle prendre la décision seule ? Peut-être devait-elle mettre au courant Ryuzaki-sensei et en parler avec les autres habitués ?

-Je vais d'abord en parler avec notre coach et les habitués, leur répondit-elle.

-C'est d'accord, mais j'espère que vous serez présent.

-Sanada n'acceptera pas l'absence de Seigaku, surtout la tienne, la taquina-t-il.

A nouveau, Tezuka se retint de soupirer. Elle savait que Sanada voulait à tout prix la battre, cependant ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait au tournoi National ? Mais, après tout, ça ne la dérangeait pas de rejouer contre lui, Sanada étant un joueur puissant.

-Et Hyotei ? Pensa-t-elle à haute voix. Atobe serait sûrement choqué d'apprendre que vous ne l'avez pas invités.

-Nous avions décidés de le contacter aussi, mais c'est assez difficile. Au départ Yukimura devait venir vous trouver dans vos écoles respectives, sachant que vos clubs auraient des entraînements d'été, surtout pour les premières et deuxièmes années, souffla Shiraishi. Mais comme il semblerait que l'on se soit réuni ici, nous te l'avons proposer d'abord. Ce serait vraiment dingue si nous venions à croiser Atobe au cours de l'après-midi.

Intérieurement, Tezuka pensait à la même chose. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas encore au bout de ses surprises.

Après leur petite discussion, ils se levèrent et partirent du café, Shiraishi payant pour eux sans leur laisser le choix.

-Où allez-vous désormais ? Les interrogea-t-il.

-Tezuka doit aller au magasin de sport, près de la gare, déclara Yukimura.

-Laissez-moi vous accompagner, je dois reprendre mon train là.

Tezuka hocha de la tête à cela avant qu'elle ne laisse à nouveau le bleu la guider sur le chemin.

-Peut-être devrions-nous prendre un raccourci par le parc ? Réfléchit Yukimura.

-Pourquoi pas, accepta la brune. Il y aura moins de monde que dans les rues.

-Tezuka n'a pas tort et puis, j'ai envie de voir un des parcs de Tokyo.

A l'unanimité, ils passèrent donc par le parc dont l'entrée était sur leur droite. La brune marchait sur la gauche de Yukimura, sa main droite dans sa gauche, alors que Shiraishi marchait de l'autre côté libre de la jeune fille.

-Au fait, comment se porte Echizen-kun ? Kin-chan n'arrête pas de bouder pour avoir un match contre lui, même s'il sait qu'il n'est plus au Japon.

-Je reçois parfois des mails. Il se porte bien et continu l'US Open qui devrait prendre fin bientôt d'ailleurs, l'informa la brune.

Alors qu'ils passaient sur un pont en bois, assez large pour laisser passer cinq personnes, ils virent, avec étonnement, une personne qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir ici, son oreille collé à son mobile et criant à celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du fil.

-Cela fait une heure que je vous attends, qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps ?! Si vous n'êtes pas ici dans la prochaine demi-heure, je vous virerai !

Puis, après avoir fermer son téléphone et sentant trois paires de yeux sur lui, la personne se retourna de mauvaise humeur.

-Atobe...

-Que-ce qu'il y...

Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge quand il reconnut les trois personnes qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux.

-Yukimura, Shiraishi et... Tezuka ? S'étonna-t-il. Et tes lunettes...

Il s'approcha de la brune l'examinant de haut en bas, pour le malaise de Tezuka.

-C'est surprenant, je n'aurai jamais pensé te croiser ainsi vêtue et sans tes lunettes. Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Alors, dites-moi, que faites-vous ici ?

-Yukimura et Tezuka étaient sur un rendez-vous, je me suis incrusté le temps de retourner à la gare, lui dit Shiraishi.

L'air choqué d'Atobe amusa la Bible et l'enfant de Dieu, au contraire de Tezuka, qui fut exaspérée par la réflexion. Cela allait provoquer un malentendu.

-Nous ne sommes pas sur un rendez-vous, démentit doucement le capitaine de Rikkaidai, voyant la mine de la brune.

-Mais pourtant, vous vous tenez la main, contredit le Roi encore renversé.

-Tezuka est juste tellement maladroite sans ses verres qu'elle a faillie se faire percuter par une voiture. Donc, il est préférable que quelqu'un veille à ce qu'elle n'ait rien, non ?

-Hum, tu as raison, agréa Atobe se détendant.

Atobe fixa une fois de plus la jeune fille devant lui, s'attirant le regard de celle-ci.

-Qu'y a-t-il Atobe ?

-Je pensais..., commença-t-il avant d'ouvrir se veste et de tirer quelque chose de l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Il en tira une paire de lunettes, presque identique à celle que portait Tezuka.

-Comment se fait-il que tu portes sur toi des lunettes alors qu'elles ne te sont d'aucune utilité ? Le questionna indiscrètement Shiraishi.

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même, répondit Atobe. En arrivant en ville, j'ai seulement remarqué qu'elles étaient dans ma poche. C'est une bonne chose que je les ai gardé.

Il les tendit à Tezuka.

-Essaye les pour voir.

La capitaine de Seigaku échappa à la prise de Yukimura, s'avança vers le Roi, attrapa les verres et les mit sur son nez. Mais alors qu'elle les ajustait, quelqu'un passa en courant derrière elle et la bouscula, s'excusant rapidement.

La brune rentra en contact avec le corps du Roi, qui la rattrapa de justesse, avant qu'elle ne se sente tomber plus bas. Le roi lâcha un juron en entourant Tezuka de ses bras alors qu'ils chutaient ensemble dans le petit cours d'eau qui passait sous eux. Les barrières étant seulement aussi grandes que les genoux d'Atobe, ce dernier s'était retrouvé pencher en arrière avec le choc entre lui et la brune. Il n'avait pu se rattraper à rien.

Yukimura et Shiraishi entendirent un « _Splash_ » avant qu'ils ne se pressent au bord du pont de bois. Ils aperçurent Atobe serrant Tezuka contre lui alors que leurs vêtements étaient totalement trempés et que l'eau les recouvrait au tiers.

-Atobe, Tezuka, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Les appela Shiraishi, de largement trois mètre de hauteur.

C'était pour dire, qu'ils étaient passés par le plus imposant pont du parc.

Le Roi gémit douloureusement et aida Tezuka à se relever. Il la vit se masser la cheville droite tout en grimaçant de douleur alors qu'il tordait ses habits imbibés d'eau.

-Tezuka, ta cheville...

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle lentement. J'ai juste reçue un coup dessus, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Elle leva sa main à son visage pour masser ses tempes et remarqua, heureusement, que la paire de lunettes qu'elle portait n'avait rien. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagi si, celle-ci aussi, était venue à se casser, dû à la chute.

Tezuka se releva doucement dans l'eau, cette dernière arrivant quand même à ses genoux. Elle regarda Atobe qui lui tendait la main, pour l'amener jusqu'au bord, où les attendait déjà Yukimura et Shiraishi.

Elle remercia Atobe de l'avoir retenu et surtout de lui avoir éviter de rentrer de plein fouet dans l'eau.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, j'ai réagi sur le coup, lâcha-t-il en enlevant la veste qu'il portait, tout comme la chemise qu'il avait en dessous, pour lui laisser un t-shirt.

Alors qu'il comptait le retirer aussi, Tezuka le retint d'aller plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je me déshabille bien sûr. Je ne vais pas rester couvert d'eau jusqu'à attraper un coup de froid. Tu devrais en faire autant.

La brune cru mal entendre. Elle devait l'imiter et se déshabiller aussi ? Était-il devenu fou ? Les deux autres capitaines du groupe fixèrent le capitaine de Hyotei comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus stupide au monde. En fait, il n'en était pas très loin.

Quand le Roi comprit ce qu'il venait de dire, il se rattrapa vite, quoi que rougissant.

-Je voulais dire que tu devrais enlever ton cardigan et tes chaussures. Pour ma part, je ne parlais que de mon t-shirt et mes chaussures aussi.

-Atobe, je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Mais où sont tes manières ? Plaisanta Yukimura en se penchant à son hauteur.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler Yukimura, balbutia-t-il presque. Ça aurait pu mal tourner, Tezuka aurait pu se blesser et moi aussi.

Yukimura ignora la dernière partie de sa phrase et s'approcha de Tezuka qui retirait ce qu'elle pouvait retirer.

-Tu ne t'es pas blessée ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, tout va bien.

Cependant, en la regardant enlever ses chaussures, il ne pu louper la couleur rouge de sa cheville. Ce n'était pas normal. Il prit dans sa main sa cheville et l'observa, alors que Tezuka continuait de répéter qu'elle n'avait rien.

Pour prouver le contraire, en tout sadique qu'il était, il appuya sur sa cheville qu'il savait blessée. Tezuka lâcha un gémissement de douleur au geste. Elle lui lança un regard agacée, bien que embarrassée. Il faisait cela pour son bien.

-Tu es bien blessée, soupira le bleu.

Cela attira l'attention de Shiraishi et Atobe, juste derrière eux.

De l'autre côté de la petite rivière, l'équipe de Seigaku, toujours en mode espionnage, ne rata pas un morceau de la scène. Ils avaient été distancés lorsque les trois étaient rentrés dans le parc car une vieille dame leur avait demandée ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire pour agir aussi étrangement et elle les avait même grondée. Et lorsqu'ils les avaient enfin retrouvés, ils voyaient leur capitaine tombée dans l'eau, au bras d'Atobe Keigo. Ils avaient été surpris.

Momoshiro et Eiji avaient de suite pensés que cela était en fait un rendez-vous à quatre et ils commencèrent à s'imaginer des choses étranges entre ces quatre là. Oishi avait essayé de les calmer alors que Inui ne manquait rien pour prendre des notes. Kawamura s'était senti désolé pour Tezuka, en pensant qu'il voyait quelque chose dont il n'aurait jamais dû être témoin alors que Fuji, lui, observait cela d'un mauvais œil.

Le fait d'être capitaine comptait peut-être vraiment dans les critères, mais Atobe ne semblait pas le genre amoureux des fleurs. Ou alors le cachait-il simplement aux yeux de tous ? Mais une chose rendit le tensai encore plus en colère que Yukimura prenant la main de son capitaine ou passant sa main dans ses cheveux, ou encore Yukimura et Shiraishi prenant un verre avec elle et pouvant l'observer sans retenu dans la tenue qu'elle portait. La chose pire fut Atobe se déshabillant devant Tezuka. N'avait-il donc aucune gêne ? Il fut heureux de voir que le bon sens de Tezuka l'avait empêché de mener à bien ce qu'il entreprenait ou alors était-il juste en train de s'imaginer des choses depuis le début ?

L'aura sombre qui entourait Fuji grossit à vue d'œil alors que ses yeux observaient Yukimura, le capitaine de Rikkaidai. Il le vit prendre dans ses mains la fine cheville de la brune alors qu'elle semblait grimacer de douleur. Que... Elle était blessée... ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette pour voir l'état de la joueuse, Kawamura le stoppa.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Tezuka sera en colère si elle apprenait que nous l'espionnions sur son rendez-vous avec...

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants, mais Fuji le comprit. Celui-ci se détendit et réfléchit sereinement. De ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir du carnet de données d'Inui, Shiraishi était fan des plantes toxiques, devait-il lui en offrir pour l'envoyer dans le sommeil éternel ? Et pour Atobe, il devrait sûrement lui coudre les vêtements à la peau pour que l'idée de les enlever ne lui vienne plus en tête... Et Yukimura... Lui couper les mains serait une bonne idée en soit, pour ne plus qu'il puisse les poser sur Tezuka comme il l'avait fait toute l'après-midi.

Tous les membres de Seigaku regardaient avec inquiétude le tensai qui souriait sadiquement. La bête était réveillé.

-Je pense que je vais rentrer, mon père a besoin de moi au restaurant ce soir, s'excusa Kawamura quittant le parc discrètement.

Oishi le suivit, disant aux autres qu'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre par la brune. Soupirant, Eiji et Momoshiro s'étaient lancés un regard et s'étaient relevés doucement. Ils s'éloignèrent avant de lancer un regard à Inui et Fuji.

-Vous restez ?

-Hm, acquiesça Fuji. Bon retour.

-J'ai encore quelques informations importantes à tirer de ce qu'il se passe. On se voit demain, les salua-t-il.

Les deux qui partaient soupirèrent. Leur jour de congé se terminait et les entraînements reprenaient de plus belle le lendemain. Ils n'osaient même pas y penser.

-Fuji, pourquoi rester ? L'interrogea le preneur de données.

-J'ai encore quelques clichés à prendre. Ce sera un bon moyen de chantage, non ?

-Ooh... Depuis le début...

-Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu Inui ? Rit Fuji, ses yeux bleus le fixant.

-On ne te surnomme pas le tensai pour rien.

Les deux se sourirent et redirigèrent leur attention sur ce qu'il se déroulait plus loin devant eux.

Atobe et Shiraishi marchèrent vers le bleu alors que Tezuka essayait de dégager son pied de l'emprise qu'avait Yukimura sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je mettrais de la crème dessus en rentrant, déclara la brune.

-Mais, tout de même. Tu ne devrais pas marcher avec.

Le capitaine de Rikkaidai fronça ses sourcils dans l'inquiétude. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'eau, sa cheville était un peu plus gonflée qu'elle ne l'était avant, ce qui montre bien qu'elle est foulée. Était-ce dû à la chute ou alors, à ce moment-là...

-Ne me dis pas que tu te l'es fait à ce moment-là, aux cabines, souffla Yukimura.

Il eut sa réponse en voyant Tezuka détourner le regard. Elle était vraiment têtue, il n'y avait pas à dire.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir échanger avec les chaussures que tu portais lorsque l'on s'est croisé près de l'hôpital ?

-Mah... Je les ai perdue, avoua-t-elle. Probablement quand nous avons quittés le magasin de vêtements, j'ai dû oublier le sac dans la cabine d'essayage.

Le bleu ne pu retenir un rire à sa déclaration. Elle ne lui aurait sans doute jamais dit s'il ne lui avait pas demandé. Il se releva alors, faisant face aux deux autres capitaines. Shiraishi semblait en pleine réflexion quant à la blessure de la brune alors qu'Atobe appuyait rapidement sur les touches de son téléphone.

Beaucoup de personnes passant dans le parc leur jetaient des coups d'œil. C'était compréhensible. Après tout deux d'entre eux étaient trempés et un était à moitié-nu, exposant son torse à la vue de tout le monde. Quel drôle de groupe ils faisaient.

-Tezuka, je te raccompagnerai chez toi. Mon chauffeur va bientôt arriver, dit Atobe assez fort pour que les trois l'attendent.

-Il serait plutôt préférable que tu rentres chez toi te changer, tu risquerais d'attraper froid. Je vais raccompagner Tezuka chez elle, riposta Yukimura, se plaçant face à Atobe.

-Ce sera plus rapide en voiture.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle veille t'entendre parler de toi durant le trajet, plaisanta l'enfant de Dieu même si sa voix ne le laissait pas trop croire.

-Hein~ ? Elle a passé assez de temps avec toi. Elle doit sûrement en avoir marre.

Shiraishi soupira à l'attitude des deux. Il était aussi surpris de les voir agir ainsi. Ne savaient-ils pas que celle dont ils parlaient été juste à côté d'eux ? La Bible prit cet instant pour se retourner vers la capitaine de Seigaku.

-Je me serais proposé aussi, mais mon train va arriver sous peu. D'ailleurs, je ne connais pas bien Tokyo, s'excusa-t-il tout en souriant doucement.

-Aah, c'est gentil de ta part, acquiesça la brune.

-Dès que tu rentres chez toi sèche bien tes cheveux, tu pourrais attraper froid, l'avertit-il ensuite.

-Hm.

Ils se détournèrent ensuite vers Yukimura et Atobe qui continuaient leur conversation. Tezuka fut exaspérée de leur comportement. Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle toute seule et puis, elle devait encore passer au magasin de sport. La jeune fille fit un pas jusqu'aux deux garçons et tenta de les arrêter.

-Je la raccompagnerai, déclara Atobe d'une voix ferme.

-Atobe, l'appela Tezuka.

-Non, je le ferais, sourit Yukimura.

-Yukimura.

La joueuse de Seigaku retenait l'irritation qui commençait à lui monter à la tête. Ne pouvaient-ils pas l'écouter deux secondes ?

-Demandons-lui qui elle préfère dans ce cas, trancha le Roi.

-Hoy !

Les deux capitaines masculins se retournèrent comme un seul homme, voulant faire face à Shiraishi et Tezuka, mais ils se sentirent pousser quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un glissa en arrière.

-Hm ?

Sous les yeux surpris des trois garçons, Tezuka se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans l'eau, des mèches de cheveux lui collant au visage, tout comme ses vêtements lui collaient au corps.

-Tezuka ?

-J'en ai assez, murmura-t-elle fermant ses yeux.

Elle se releva, ramassa ses affaires, chaussures en main, et lança un regard sombre aux trois collégiens. Elle dégoulinait d'eau, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Au plus vite elle sera rentrer chez elle, au plus vite elle pourra oublier cette journée passée sous le signe de la malchance.

-Je rentrerai chez moi, seule, les prévint-elle. Shiraishi, merci pour tes conseils. Yukimura, encore merci pour la tenue et Atobe, merci pour les lunettes. Si l'on se revoit, ce sera au camp, rajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent s'en aller, muets.

-On dirait bien que vous l'avez énervés, constata Shiraishi après plusieurs secondes de silence.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ta remarque pour le savoir, grogna Atobe.

-Tu l'as poussé à bout, soupira Yukimura en désignant le Roi.

-Comment ça ? C'est toi qui l'a repoussé dans l'eau.

La Bible de Shitenhouji décida de les laisser s'arranger entre eux alors qu'il prenait la direction de la gare. Quelle journée mouvementée. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de savoir qu'elle avait finie par rendre Tezuka folle. Avec ces deux-là...

* * *

Tezuka ignora les regards qu'on lui lançait et continua son chemin, veillant à ne pas poser trop de poids sur sa jambe droite. Sa colère était redescendue au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait et quand elle y réfléchissait bien, peut-être y était-elle allée trop fort ? Elle n'aurait pas dû leur parler comme ça, mais tout de même... Leur comportement était à méditer. Elle n'était pas une jeune fille en détresse, elle savait se gérer. Et maintenant qu'elle avait une nouvelle paire de verres sur son nez, elle n'avait plus besoin d'être surveiller.

Bifurquant sur sa droite, dans une ruelle, Tezuka remarqua qu'elle se rapprochait rapidement de sa maison.

-Tezuka, l'interpella une voix.

La brune s'immobilisa, se demandant intérieurement si elle devait se retourner ou pas. Cette personne allait-elle lui proposer d'aller boire un verre, elle aussi ? Tezuka sortit de ses pensées quand une main se posa sur son épaule, touchant sa robe mouillée.

-Tezuka, que t'est-il arrivée ?

-Fuji...

Le tensai sourit doucement à la jeune fille en face de lui.

-Si je m'attendais à te croiser ici, s'enjoua-t-il étrangement. Tiens, mais pourquoi es-tu trempée et à pieds nus ?

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira la brune. Oublie m'avoir vu dans cet état, lui demanda Tezuka en replaçant correctement ses lunettes.

Soudainement, elle se retrouva appuyer contre un mur, Fuji déposant une main contre les briques à côté de son visage.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier ?

-Hm ?

-J'ai vu quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui, Tezuka. Veux-tu savoir quoi ?

La capitaine hésita à répondre. Si Fuji lui posait une telle question, il devait à coup sûr y avoir un piège. Elle le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus tomber dedans.

-Je pense plutôt que je vais rentrer chez moi, répondit-elle.

Mais elle se figea en voyant le portable de Fuji devant elle. Surtout la photo qu'elle voyait. De l'angle de laquelle elle était prise, on aurait pu croire qu'elle et Yukimura s'embrassait. Le garçon appuya sur une touche pour faire montrer une seconde photo, puis une troisième. Il lui en montra plusieurs retraçant la journée qu'elle avait passée accompagner des trois capitaines de Hyotei, Rikkaidai et Shitenhouji.

-Fuji, tu...

-Je me suis senti trahi, dit le tensai une moue sur le visage.

Il se pencha vers la joueuse de tennis et ouvrit complètement ses yeux bleus. Tezuka plongea son regard dans le sien. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ses yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient d'une très belle couleur, envoûtante.

-La prochaine fois, invite-moi aussi. J'aime les plantes et je suis fort au tennis. Je ne suis peut-être pas capitaine, mais ces deux critères devraient te suffire, susurra Fuji.

-Critères... ?

-Hum, acquiesça le brun, souriant. On se voit demain, Tezuka.

Le garçon s'en alla tout en faisant signe de la main à sa capitaine. Un mal de tête vint Tezuka alors qu'elle reprit sa route vers sa maison, légèrement bouleversée. De toutes les personnes, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur Fuji. En plus de cela, il l'avait suivi le long de sa journée. C'était donc lui qu'elle avait ressentit.

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de chez elle et qu'elle monta les escaliers vers sa chambre, se dépêchant pour ne pas mettre de l'eau partout, un détail lui revint à l'esprit. _Le magasin de sport..._

C'était vraiment une après-midi sous la malchance et la maladresse. Il n'y avait pas à dire...

* * *

 _ **.Fin.**_

* * *

(1) Kunimitsu étant un prénom mixte au Japon, je ne l'ai pas changée.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce One-shot ? J'espère, en tout cas, qu'il vous aura plu !

Commentez pour me donner votre avis.

A bientôt !


End file.
